


TSPS

by spider_sense_baby



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: IronDad and SpiderSon, Irondad, Steve is a bitch, Tony is loved, bucky is a bitch but kinda okay, spiderson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-06 19:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18394637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spider_sense_baby/pseuds/spider_sense_baby
Summary: Peter is protecting his dad while his dad's ex and boyfriend give him a panic attack.





	TSPS

Peter sat on the couch, a glass of milk in his palms as he stared at the two groups on the other side of the common room of the compound. It was after the decimation, where half of all organic life disappeared into thin air. Tony and Steve had made up and everything seemed peachy. Yet when Peter sat there, he realised the fact that he could littery cut through the tension with a knife. “So, why is the kid here?” The most infamous assassin in America, otherwise known as Bucky Barnes, asked. Peter took note that Tony seemed to flinch at every word. Captain America raised his hand, silencing the other soldier. “We just want an apology, Stark.” Peter glared at the hero, an unbelievable look plastered onto the spider-kids face. Iron Man caught onto the kid’s thoughts; a small smile on his face as he also glared at the patriot. “Excuse me?” The broken man pondered out loud, venom dripping from his lips. Steve only stared back, an unreadable look on his face. Peter stayed silent as the star-spangled-jackass whispered under his breath. “we did nothing to you.” He heard from Steve. The others didn’t catch it, but Peter heard it loud and clear. Peter whipped his arm in the air, not wanting to interrupt if someone wanted to say something. “Yes, Peter?” Rhodey said, amusement to the kid’s antics. “If I’m not mistaken,” He started, eyes not leaving steve’s once they met, “but remember when Captain America’s friend killed Mr Starks parents? And proceeded to jump him when he got upset about it.” Peter’s ‘determined to ruin Captain America’s career voice’ startled everyone in the room. Steve looked surprised, mouth gaped and eyes wide; Bucky had a frustrated yet understanding look to him as he processed what the boy had said. Tony though, Tony looked at his kid; his wonderful kid, who just stood up to captain fucking America for using a childish insult. Peter smiled at his father figure, giving him a thumbs up. Peter zoned out the rest of the conversation, having only the thought of how his mentor looked at him with such admiration on his mind. No surprise when Peter showed up the next day after school; With a “Tony Stark Protection Squad” shirt he ordered online on, openly flipping off Steve and his badass, yet horrible, boyfriend once he walked into the door.  
****  
prompt from: @//BestInTheGalaxy on twitter  
(400 words)

**Author's Note:**

> sorry, this is bad, I haven't written in a while!


End file.
